percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Monsters and Men
''Of Monsters and Men ''is a new planned series by OmniDragon. It was created on 9/3/16. Synopsis My name is Dakota Kaplan, and I am a new recruit here at Camp Half-Blood. I am also seventeen years-old. For all you mortals out there, this means nothing. But for the demigods and insiders, I'm sure you're surprised. How it took a satyr so long to come find me, I don't know, but now people around Camp-Half Blood are getting sick. I'm not just talking a few coughs and maybe some barf. I'm talking turning evil with enhanced abilities. Yeah, I don't think insurance covers that. Anyways, now people are starting to blame me- I secretly know how to use my magic, I'm a spy from the other side, etc... But I'm not. And I'm going to try and find out who is before it's too late Chapters Chapter One: Goals I honestly hate myself. At least, I think I do. I woke up this morning with almost no memories regarding anything about myself. I could've been a straight-A student or a drug dealer, and I'd never know, so by default I'm just going to bathe in self-hate. I woke up this morning with no memories, a small dagger, and a pack of Oreos. While I remember nothing, I know damn sure I love Oreos, so at least my day was looking up. I looked down and saw my black shirt and jeans, clean despite where I was- a clearing in the woods. I stood up, and that catches us up to right now. Looking around, I know something is wrong. The forest is quiet. It's too quiet. But it's more than that. I can feel it, a horrible sensation welling up in my stomach. A sudden memory flashed through my mind. ''I was standing alone in an alley way, the only light coming from a flickering street light a few hundred feet away. A cold wind blew and I turned instinctively. Surprised, I came face-to-face with a shadow. '' ''Not my shadow, not even a real shadow in the most common used sense. I was staring at a humanoid figure made of complete darkness with the only other color being two glowing purple eyes. '' I watch it open it's mouth to say something before I'm pulled back into the cold waters of reality. Man, my life is (or was, or will be) fun. After this horrible flashback (or vision, or daydream, or hallucination, maybe caused by before-mentioned drugs I may or may not be dealing), the forest is alive with sounds. I hear the call of birds and the rustling of leaves, and... Is that a car? I listen closer. Now I can hear it for sure: I'm near a road. I set off towards the sounds, hoping to at least find food, if not answers. After walking for fifteen minutes, I'm finally on the side of road, with a car passing every few seconds. I try to wave one down, but after a few cars pass, I realize how suspicious I look. A seventeen (?) year-old guy that was just in the woods. Hell, I don't even know if I'm a murderer/drug dealer, how would a random passerby know? I'm about to just pick a direction and start walking when one car finally stops. The driver rolls the window down and I see someone my age in the drivers seat. CHAPTER TO BE FINISHED Chapter Two: I Hate Furries Chapter Three: I Meet a Guy Category:Series